Sean Carver (City Girls)
Sean Carver was a fictional character from London based drama series City Girls created by Hannah. Drew was represented by actor James Scott . Newcastle born actor James Scott is well known for his role as EJ DiMera in Days of our Lives as well as Ethan Cambias on All My Children. Characterisation and Back Story Sean Carver is the good looking modelling agent who takes advantage of young girl's dreams. There is not a moral bone in Sean's body and he would do absolutely anything to get what he wants. Season One Ashley Woods met the charming modelling agent Sean Carver, Ashley let herself fall into Sean's arms and dreamt of the lavish lifestyle he could offer her. But it soon came apparent that the lifestyle he was offering came at a price. Ashley found herself confronted with a man Sean had arranged to pay to spend time with Ashley. In a shocking twist Ashley went along with the arrangement and soon stepped out on her own as a prostitute. Blaming Sean for the fire at the girls’ flat, Ashley confronted him, but when he tried to rape her. Ashley lashed out with a vase, leaving us not knowing whether or not she had killed Sean. Season Two Ashley Woods, with the help of Sean Carver's neighbour Drew Tyler, escaped Sean's clutches and she left him alive. Ashley decided to build a new life for herself, but when she went for a job interview at the nightclub Destiny, she found that it was owned by Drew. It soon comes apparent that there is something not quite right about Drew and his past with Sean. Izzie confronted Sean when she realised that he had got Ashley hooked on cocaine. In revenge Sean spiked Izzie's drink leading to her falling off the wagon, this led to the destruction of both Izzie and Max’s relationship and Ashley and Drew’s. A Step Back in Time A three-episode special which went back in time to explore the past connection of Drew Tyler, Sean Carver and Sammy Davis. The mysterious Jen connected the three. Jen was revealed to be Jennifer Tyler, Drew's younger sister. The best friend of Sammy and the ex girlfriend of Sean. Sean and Drew were running a prostitution racket from their strip club, then called 'Red Lights'. What Drew didn't realise was that Jen was one of their prostitutes and that Sean had got her addicted to heroin. Drew and Sammy's no strings attached relationship got complicated when Sammy caught Drew with another girl. Sean showed how evil he was when he raped Jen, who was passed out from the amount of heroin she had injected. An upset Sammy fell into bed with Sean, but was caught out by Jen. This led to the destruction of Jen and Sammy's friendship. In a shocking twist, Jen died from a heroin overdose leading to Drew discovering the truth about her life with Sean. Drew and Sean came to blows at Jen's funeral where Sean revealed all to Drew's mother Tracey. Tracey disowned her son and Drew was left alone. Season Three A 'Who Killed Drew' Storyline dominated the third season. DS Nathan Phillips investigated. Everyone bar Jake, Holly and Tom were suspects. Ashley was a favourite suspect as Nathan really believed she was the guilty party. Izzie and Holly took matters into their own hands and ended up finding a letter from Drew's dead sister Jen. Jen revealed how she wanted to change her life, thus making it seem unlikely that she would commit suicide. They ended up finding a witness, who revealed that it was Sean who killed Jen and later Drew, Sean got sent to prison for the double murder of Jennifer and Drew Tyler.